You Are Perfect For Me Anderberry Fanfic Chapter 1
by leafabchele
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I really hope people like it, please leave a review, and if there's anything you would like to see I'm open to ideas!(:


**You Are Perfect For Me || Anderberry**

*Rachel and Blaine are best friends*

*Blaine is not gay*

*Kurt is (obviously) still gay*

*Blaine is still with the warblers*

*The Berries and the Andersons have been friends since before B and R were born*

*Rachel is with ND*

*Kurt and Blaine haven't met*

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever and I really hope you guys like it(:

**Chapter 1**

'I hate you Blaine Anderson!' Rachel Berry shouted across the courtyard of Dalton Academy as her best friend launched a snowball at her, hitting his target. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays for McKinley High, but Dalton Academy had another week of school left- not that it was compulsory to attend lessons so close to Christmas, and Blaine Anderson was content to spend all the time with his best friend Rachel. Rachel spent most of her free time at Dalton, her best friend was there and she got on well with all of the Warblers, who loved Rachel to bits.

Blaine laughed at Rachel's reaction, scooping up another handful of snow to throw, when one of Rachel's got him right in the face. He looked up, wiping snow out of his eyes to see the small brunette doubled over laughing. 'It serves you right!' she giggled as he shook his head in mock disgust. Both would have been happy to carry on their snowball fight longer if it wasn't freezing cold, their hats and gloves were soaked through and snowflakes were dotted in both of their hair. 'I'm freezing' Rachel complained 'I'm going inside now' she said, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him with her. He rolled his eyes, smiling at how bossy she was, she' d been like that since they were kids and Blaine knew she would never change, but Rachel wouldn't be Rachel if she wasn't so controlling.

He allowed himself to be pulled up the steps by the small, but extremely strong girl. As they got in to the Dalton Common room, both tore off their coats, hats, scarves and gloves and went to sit in front of the fire with some of the other students. 'You're soaked!' James-one of the Warblers laughed, as Rachel sat down next to him. 'Blame him!' Rachel said, pointing at Blaine, smiling. Blaine laughed 'excuse me?' he said, running his hand through his hair that had turned curly from the melted snow flakes. 'You're the one who turned into a tiny snow ninja out there!' They carried on like that for a while, until Ben, another warbler punched Blaine in the arm 'dude, let her win-you know she wont stop' he said, winking at Rachel 'plus, I'm starving and it's your turn to pick up the take out' Blaine rolled his eyes 'Fine. What are we ordering?' Pandemonium broke out as all the boys started to shout suggestions of what they wanted to eat. Rachel stood in the middle of the room 'BOYS!' she yelled 'one at a time please' she said, pulling a notepad and pen out from her bag. Blaine stifled a laugh at the serious look on Rachel's face, only Rachel could quiet the warblers like this, because they were all slightly frightened of her. 'Okay' she said when everyone had spoken. She checked her notepad 'we have 7 votes for Chinese' she said 'it looks like we're eating Chinese!'

Blaine drove to pick up the food, and when he came back Rachel, Ben, Thomas and Scott-two other Warblers were gone. 'Where's Rachel?' he asked Wes. 'Game room' Wes laughed 'Scott said all girls suck at COD and she wanted to prove him wrong-she forced Ben and Thomas along too' Blaine snorted and went to the Game Room to see how things were going-Rachel loved competing, even over something as small as COD, so he'd bet she was in the lead.

Sure enough when he opened the door, he saw Rachel pumping her fist in the air and grinning at Scott who was shaking his head in bemusement. 'I gotta give it to you, Berry' he smiled 'you're pretty good' Rachel raised her eyebrows 'Oh come on Scott, I beat your ass and the best you can do is pretty good.' Scott laughed 'fine. You did awesome. Better?' Rachel nodded, she saw Blaine in the doorway 'I beat Scott!' she explained unnecessarily. 'Go you!' Blaine said holding up his hand for her to high-5. She reached up to smack her hand against his 'I smell food' she grinning, linking his arm and motioning for the other boys to follow them.

*Okay so I'm sorry there was no hint of a romance in this one, I just really want to show their close friendship before I go into their feelings*


End file.
